


Secrets Always Get Around

by StarrySummers04



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 16:12:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14572704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySummers04/pseuds/StarrySummers04
Summary: Albus and Scorpius are late to class, so they have to attend detention. A similar thing happens again. What happens when someone overhears the professors talking about it and outs them to the entire school?





	Secrets Always Get Around

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HufflepuffLightwoodBane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HufflepuffLightwoodBane/gifts).



Lessons were usually quite boring with Professor Binns. Nothing interesting ever seemed to happen in History of Magic until the day Albus Severus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy strolled in late. It was unusual for the Slytherin's to be anything other than early. So why were they late? Professor Binns noticed their entrance immediately, no one in his lessons ever showed any sign of life, so two students walking in was very obvious. "Why are we late, boys?" Professor Binns boomed. It awoke almost all of the student that had fallen asleep.

"We lost track of time. Sorry, Professor." Scorpius replied.

"Make sure it doesn't happen again. Please go to your seats." Professor Binns stated. Albus and Scorpius went to their seats, feeling incredibly lucky that they'd gotten away with minimal questions. Unfortunately, because they'd been caught by a prefect, they had to go to detention. The prefect only stated that they were late for class, she never said why, so their head of house gave them detention. Together. It was a huge mistake.

As the pair had never been in trouble for tardiness before, it was up to their head of house to choose where they would serve their detention. Professor Davis, as the new Potions master after Slughorn retired, decided that they should scrub the cauldrons. Because they were sensible students, most of the time, she gave them the muggle cleaning supplies and left the room. Once she was gone, Al wandered over to Scorpius who was stood at the sink. The dark haired boy circled his arms around his boyfriend's waist and began to mouth at the blonde's neck. "Albus..." Scorpius moaned. "We've already been caught once today. I don't want it to happen again."

"I think part of you disagrees." Albus remarked, ghosting his hand over the bulge in this boyfriend's trousers. Scorpius left the dirty cauldrons in the sink and turned around so he could hold on to Albus and kiss him properly. This was when Professor Davis returned.

Albus and Scorpius separated when they heard Professor Davis clear her throat. "So, this is how you behave in detention?" She asked.

"No, Professor." Scorpius mumbled. Albus just stood silently, trying to will away his erection.

"You will both finish this detention whilst I am in the room. You will also have an additional detention. Separately." Professor Davis stated, going to sit down at her desk to grade some papers. The young couple moved back over to the sinks to continue scrubbing the cauldrons together. Scorpius had managed to clean more than Albus, but instead of leaving Albus to finish his half alone, Scorpius just carried on cleaning so that they could leave at the same time and go up to their dorm to continue what Albus had initiated in the Potions classroom.

Scorpius was feeling quite mortified. First, they'd been caught by one of the Hufflepuff prefects, making out in the corridor when they were supposed to be in History of Magic. And now, Professor Davis had walked in on them when they were supposed to be carrying out their detention.

When they returned to the Slytherin common room, most of the students had already gone to bed so Albus and Scorpius headed up to the dorm they were sharing with the other 5th year Slytherin boys. Unfortunately, they didn't have enough time to continue what they had started, so the pair stripped down to their underwear and climbed into bed together, Scorpius curling up against his boyfriend.

* * *

When Albus awoke the next morning, he was alone. There didn't appear to be anyone else in the entire dormitory. But, Al could hear the shower running so he knew that someone else was there. Albus looked around the room and was able to determine that his boyfriend was the one in the shower. The only robes hanging up at the end of any of the beds were his and Scorpius'. Albus got out of bed and headed into the bathroom to join his boyfriend. Most people weren't aware that they were a couple, although more people had been finding out recently because Albus was incorrigible. The brunette just couldn't keep his hands off Scorpius. Albus got into the shower whilst Scorpius had his back turned and wrapped hi arms around his boyfriend's waist. "Albus, we don't have time for that. We need to have breakfast before class. Trust me, I really want to, but after yesterday, we can't afford to get in any more trouble. I promise we can do something this weekend." Scorpius stated. Albus pressed a gentle kiss to Scorpius' shoulder and took the shampoo bottle out of the blonde's hands and poured some into his hands before massaging it into Scorpius' hair. As much as Albus loved having sex, gentle but intimate moments like this were perfect too.

* * *

After getting dressed, the couple grabbed their textbooks and any necessary homework for the day's lessons before heading down to breakfast. Before entering the Great Hall, there was lots of chatter - more so than usual. But everything went silent when Albus and Scorpius walked in. Much to their surprise, everyone turned to look at them. Albus and Scorpius made their way to the Slytherin table, just like they did every morning, but everyone was watching them. It made Scorpius feel very uncomfortable. As an only child, he was always the centre of attention at home and he hated it. Going to a school where there were hundreds of other students made him feel better as he was able to blend in more easily. Not today, however. The eyes of every student in the Great Hall seemed to follow them as they went to their table and sat down. This seemed to break the students out of the trance they were in, however some were still staring at the secret couple. They had no idea what was going on. Not until Rose came over from the Gryffindor table and sat with them.

"Did Professor Davis really catch you two making out in detention?" She asked. Albus and Scorpius looked at each other in shock. How did she know that?

"What?" Scorpius whispered, feeling very, very nervous. If Rose knew, then the rest of the school probably did, too. Meaning that it would only be a matter of time until his father found out. Scorpius had been wanting to tell Draco about this development in his relationship with Albus of his own accord.

"It's a simple yes or no question, Scorpius." Rose sighed, exasperatedly.

"Where did you hear that from?" Albus asked, trying to get the unwanted attention away from his boyfriend.

"Oh, James told me. He was hanging around the teacher's lounge last night and he heard Professor Davis telling all of the other professors. He told me, all of our cousins and anyone else who was listening in." Rose revealed. "I'm sure everyone knows by now."

 


End file.
